Exam of Relationships Part2
by Odin Yamato
Summary: Well i'm back with my part 2 of E.R. enjoy! and plzzz review


Odin: Hey I'm back with my chapter 2 of E.R. hope you'll like it.

Oh and I forgot I don't own any Ranma½ (What ever that means, maybe its some comics?)

**Exam of Relationships Part 2**

Last time Ranma went outside to check what that noise was…

Ranma:" Akane will you come out?"

Akane wonders who or what is could it be…

Akane:" Ryouga"

Ryouga:" Akane-Chan"

Akane:" Why are you here?"

Ryouga:" Well I was going to your house when I got lost, then I smelled something good, so I followed the path of the smell and it led me here. Akane I just wanna ask what you're doing here and why you're holding hands with Ranma."

Ranma:" Oh this is our final exam which we have to survive for 23 more days. And Akane is now my Girlfriend."

Those last words started to haunt Ryouga.

Ryouga:" W-What! Is this true Akane?"

Akane:" Yep he asked me when we got here and on a sunset afternoon"

Ryouga changed the topic just to resist his feelings because he was about to burst in tears.

Ryouga:" By the way Akane did you cooked this food, it's very delicious"

Akane:" No, Ranma cooked all the food"

Ranma:" Yup I cooked it, I even give Akane some lessons."

Ryouga:" Nani! Ranma I challenge you to a duel tomorrow."

Ranma:" Sorry can't our teachers are monitoring our every move, that's why I cant fight you."

Ryouga:" Is that true or you're just making it up because you're afraid to lose."

Ranma:" No its true, cant you see that camera over there?"

Ryouga:" Of course I can see it."

Akane:" Ryouga will you be staying with us?"

Ryouga:" Of course I am, there's a storm blowing in."

Ranma:" Then build your own tent."

Ryouga:" Oh I will."

Akane:" Ranma don't be rude he's our guest, let him sleep in our tent it's big enough for all three of us."

Ranma:" Ok if that's what you want."

Ryouga:" Thanks Akane."

Ranma:" But be on your side of the tent."

Ryouga:" Don't worry about it; I'll be on my side."

The next morning it was raining cats and dogs and Ryouga wasn't inside the tent (where could he be?) When Ranma and Akane woke up they started asking questions.

Akane:" Ranma are you awake?"

Ranma:" Yeah I'm awake, it's raining cats and dogs out there"

Akane:" Oh it's raining? I thought it was still early, where's Ryouga?"

Ranma:" I don't know, I woke up this morning and Ryouga wasn't in the tent."

Akane:" I hope he's ok."

Moment's Later…

Akane:" P-Chan, why are you here and soaking wet?"

"Hey P-Chan what are you doing outside? Are you trying to impress Akane? Ranma whispered to P-Chan

Akane:" Ranma hand me that towel will you."

Ranma:" Sure, here you are."

Moments later 1 of their teacher announced to them that a storm was blowing in, and told them to stay inside their tent until further instructions. As hours past Akane feels the coldness of the wind even P-Chan. And they decided to close the door of the tent, when it was still cold Akane said "it's cold" then Ranma wrapped his arms around Akane, Akane then said "Ranma what about you", then Ranma said "Don't worry about me, worry about yourself". The temperature rose every 3 minutes. It was really hard for Ranma to take that much of cold air because his body is already weakening. When it came to the point that Ranma was about to give up, they heard something outside their tent. 3 men were rushing in to their tent, when 1 of the men finally unlocked the tents door, Ranma suddenly collapsed. Akane was so worried of Ranma's condition and that he risked his life for her. 1 of the men said "Hey miss are you ok?" And the other 2 carried Ranma to the jeep that they were riding in. It was their teachers who rescued them, when they arrived at the cabin Ranma was immediately placed on a room where it was warm. And Akane noticed that all of their classmates were in their with some blankets and hot coco. Akane went inside the room to stay beside Ranma, when Ryouga saw the face of Akane he knew he had to help. So he went to the kitchen and poured hot water over his head. Then Akane said while crying"Ryouga, Ranma risked his life for me" Ryouga replied "Don't worry Akane hell be alright, just you wait". One of the teachers came in and offered Akane and Ryouga some blanket and hot coco, while drinking her hot coco Akane sat beside Ranma waiting for his awakening, on the otherhand Ryouga was in another room writing a letter to give to Ranma when he's feeling better. 2 days have passed since the storm blew in, everything is normal except Ranma is still asleep on the 3rd day he finally woke up, Akane was so happy to see Ranma finally woke up from his sleep, Akane was crying (Tears of Joy) and can't stop hugging him.

Akane:" Ranma I'm so happy that you're awake"

Ranma:" Take it easy kane, how long has it been?"

Akane:" It's already been 3 days since you've collapsed, oh! By the way Ryouga wanted me to give this to you"

Ranma:" Where is he anyway?"

Akane:" I don't know he left after he gave this to me"

Ranma red the note:

_Dear Ranma,_

_Hope you're feeling alright and I hope that you're strength came back to you, anyway I'll cut to the chase, I know now that Akane does really love you I saw it in her eyes, her hope of you surviving so I decided that she should belong to someone like you, anyway please take care of her because I still care about her. And I decided to go on a trip to heal my broken heart; and I'll find someone like Akane to be with me forever._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Hibiki, Ryouga_

Akane:" What does it say Ranma?"

Ranma:" Ah nothing, nothing at all"

When there teachers had a meeting that 1 of their students almost died, they decided to cancel it because it was too dangerous but the other said no it's a very good act of outdoorsman skill and decided to give them a high grade instead. Days came by fast, 1 more day until departure Akane and Ranma enjoyed the sunset for the last time, when it was morning already they climb aboard the bus and went back to Nerima. When they got back at Nerima they had a 30 min. announcement regarding their exam, "Ok class you're final exam was thrilling isn't it? Anyway the highest score is 95 and the pair who got that is none other than Ranma and Akane because they presented true outdoorsman/survival skills" the bell rang after the teacher's announcement and everyone went home to start their summer. When Ranma and Akane got home Ranma called everyone inside the house to be in the living room, when everyone was their:

Ranma:" Ok you guys I have a very important announcement to make, Akane and I decided when we finished college we want to get married"

The room was silenced then came a roaring sound of happiness

Genma:" When did you decided this boy?"

Ranma:" When we were still in camp"

Both fathers were happy for the couple. As years pass the time finally came, the wedding of Ranma and Akane, there were a lot of guest there were foes, ex fiancées and even Nadoka Ranma' s mother, even Ryouga with his new girlfriend. When the wedding was over they went to the reception…

Ranma:" Hey kane enjoying the food?"

Akane:" Yeah I am, if we were to have children how many would you like?"

Ranma:" 2 would be just fine"

Ryouga:" Ranma great wedding"

Ranma:" Ryouga nice to see you again it's been 7 years since the camp"

Ryouga:" That long already? Anyway I want you to meet Sakura she's my fiancée were getting married"

Ranma:" Nice to meet you Sakura, just tell me when and where and Akane and I will be there"

Ryouga:" Wow! Thanks but we'll still have to plan on that"

Akane and Ranma were blessed with 2 children a boy and a girl, the boy has black hair and his name is Akira, and the girl's hair was fiery red and her name was Ranko and they lived happily ever after… Or is it?

Odin: Anyway that was my first Ranma story. It's amazing how a simple dream can make a wonderful story. Find out how Ryouga met Sakura in my next Fanfic entitled "Love in all Sizes". Oh and pls review… I'm sorry because I just posted this today I could've posted it after 3 days after I posted chapter 1 but my computer was down so here I am at last…

**To love someone deeply gives you strength**

**Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage**


End file.
